Mrs Baskerville's Cat
by Emo Unfaltering
Summary: A cat has gone missing, and it's up to Sora and Roxas to track down the cat-napper! Join them as they run round town, eager to solve this mystery! Humor, Oneshot, no pairings, normal life AU.


**AN: Hai daer! Enjoy this little piece of rubbish that I have spouted from my brain. This is what a week in Ireland without internet, television, or woroking phone connection does to you. (BTW, Mrs Evans is the woman who sells Sea-Salt in Twilight Town.) **

**Ages:**

**Vanitas - 9**

**Xion - 9**

**Sora - 13**

**Roxas - 13**

**Larxene - 16**

**Zexion - 26**

* * *

Sora crashed face-first into a tree, then fell backwards and hit his head.

"I'm okay! I'm okay." he yelled, getting up and holding his hands above his head as if to prove that he really was alright.

"Oh, good," answered Roxas, sarcastically, "I was ever so worried."

"You should've, I coulda been seriously injured!"

"Right, let's just keep walking, and that MEANS walking, not running like a chimp with a sugar rush."

Sora grunted and did what his friend had said, as they were bound to be late at this rate.  
By the time the boys actually reached Mrs Baskerville's house, they heard a huge racket coming from within, Roxas knocked on the door tentatively.

"Is everything okay in there?"

The noise stopped for a moment, and the large woman opened the door violently.

"I can't find him! He was here before, but now he's gone!" the hysterical woman screeched. The boys exchanged glances, before Sora spoke up:

"Who're you talking about?"

Mrs Baskerville glared at him as if that was the most ridiculous thing that she had ever been asked.

"Teddy, my cat of course! Who else?!" she stated, then gasped, as she had an amazing idea, "You young men can find him for me! Oh, please, I cannot live without my dear little Teddy!"

Roxas sighed in defeat, and agreed, as they were supposed to be walking the cat anyway.

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed, "Now, I am certain that he has been stolen, as the door was unlocked when I came back from the shops, even though I had locked it before I left, and the door could not had been unlocked without keys, it's cat-proof, you see?"

"Hm," Sora nodded, "so the thief has got to be someone with a spare key to this house..."

"Exactly."

"So let's go catch us a _CATNAPPER_!" he cried, dragging Roxas out the door, once outside, he pulled out a notepad.

"So who're our suspects?" he asked.

"Well," said Roxas, "Mrs Evans sometimes goes over to the house along with her own cats, so that they can have some sort of... Cat-Mingling time..."

To which his friend replied: "To Mrs Evans'!"

Five minutes later, they were outside a pink house, waiting for the door to open, when it did, an old lady stepped out, stroking one of her cats.  
Roxas asked her if she knew anything about what had happened.

"Oh!" she gasped, suddenly remembering something, then quickly stepped back inside and grabbed the door, "Sorry Dears! I'm very busy, say goodbye Tibbles!"

The cat mewed and the door slammed.

"Veeeery interesting..." drawled Sora, stroking his imaginary beard, "I guess that's all we can get out of her, anyone else we should ask, my oh-so-intelligent friend?"

"Hm, there's that girl on your street, Larxene, she sometimes cat-sits."

"To my street!" he yelled, just as his tummy rumbled, "...after we hit the convenience store!"

When they were inside the small shop, and Sora was waiting for Roxas to finish paying for the food (as he was apparently "too much of an imbecile to do it himself") he saw Zexion, Mrs Baskerville's next-door-neighbor, passing down an aisle. Roxas slid in next to Sora and said:

"Huh, that's odd, Zexion usually hates this place, he says it stinks of pet-food... anyway, Larxene's house."

Fortunately, their destination was ten seconds away. Unfortunately, Larxene was a hormonal teenager.

"What do you want?" she snapped, phone in one hand, mascara in the other.

"The lady you cat-sit for, her cat's gone missing." Sora told her.

"Hang on a sec, Aqua, some idiots are trying to talk to me." she said down the phone.

The boy continued, "What do you know about it?"

"Look, kid, I don't care. Probably serves the old cow right. Goodbye."

For the second time in an hour, they had a door slammed in their faces.

"What a lovely girl," said Roxas, "There's only two other people I can think of: Xion and Vanitas, you know, the twins that TP'd Mrs Evans' house last year, I hear that they can pick locks. Let's head to their house."

By the time they got to the old beat-up house, it had started to rain. Sora hammered on the door. They were greeted by the lovely sight of a large man (that's Roxas' way of saying that he was officially obese) with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, who then bellowed up the stairs and the twins ran down.

"Can we help you?" asked Vanitas, grinning suspiciously.

They explained the situation, and Xion pulled a lollipop out of her mouth.

"We might have something to tell you..." she began.

"...but thoose shiny round things really help jog our mem'ry..." the boy continued.

"... especially them paper things too." she finished.

Sora was just about to fish a note out of his pocket when Roxas stopped him, as he knew they were simply being played.

"Sorry, not interested." he replied, and pulled the other away with him.

"Roxaaaas! We coulda got some seriously good info!" he whined. He was ignored.

"We're going to Zexion's house, I thought of it just now. Since he's the neighbor, he would've seen anyone go in or out."

After ten minutes, they had reached Zexion's house and tried the bell, but received no response. The door was unlocked, so they just walked on in. And there, in the middle of the floor, was Zexion, the most serious guy in the world, petting and cooing at Mrs Baskerville's cat.

He jumped when he realized that he had company, "I can explain!"

"I think you'd better!"

"It's just... he kept wailing... keeping me up all night, so I used my spare key-" Roxas slapped himself in the face at not thinking of that, "I took the cat, but then... he's just so cute and... awww!"

It was true, the cat WAS really cute, but even so, they dragged the man and Teddy next door, made Mrs Baskerville the happiest woman alive (no, Zexion did NOT propose) and hit the thief over the head with a baseball bat.

The next day, Zexion bought himself a cat.


End file.
